


Fireworks with Dan

by Starryeyedstrider



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedstrider/pseuds/Starryeyedstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic fluff written for my buddy Zach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks with Dan

“Aaaand we’re here” Dan called out, turning off the engine and opening his door. He got out and walked to your side of the car, opening the door and helping you out. 

“Keep your eyes closed Zach, just for a few more seconds” He said, leading you a few feet. “Now, open them”.

When you opened your eyes you saw a blanket and a picnic basket in a field of wildflowers. Set against the setting sun it looked like a painting. 

“Wow Dan, It’s beautiful” you said, hugging him tightly.

He smiled and picked you up, sitting down with you on the blanket. You ate and after the sun went down the fireworks started. You watched them with a sparkle in your eyes, and Dan watched you. 

“Hey, Zach. Can I tell you something crazy?” he asked

You turned your head towards him “What is it?”

“I’m pretty sure I love you” He replied,cupping your face in his hands and kissing you deeply as the fireworks boomed in the background.


End file.
